


His Choice

by Menolly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Sick!Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly/pseuds/Menolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an icon jahmat made from a deleted scene from 8.21 Holding On. Wilson goes to visit Amber's grave and tells her about the decision he's made not to have any more treatment. A larger version of jahmat's icon is included at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Choice

"I have cancer, Amber." 

The more times he says it, the more real it seems to him. Just a few weeks ago he was an oncologist, he _treated_ people with cancer. Now, he's nothing more than another victim. A few weeks ago he had a future, now he has this.

"I've decided... I'm not doing any more chemo. I'm terminal, the treatment would just prolong things, I'd be in pain and sick. This way I'll have five months, that's reasonable," his voice cracks on the word, it's not reasonable, it's not reasonable at all, he should have years. Amber should have had years. 

He looks at the single rose he brought with him. At first he had come every week, then every month, then just on the anniversary of her death, but he's never forgotten, and he's never stopped loving her.

He kneels down and places the rose beneath her headstone. 

"House is not going to like it. He'll want me to live, for him, so I don't leave him alone. He's scared, Amber, he's so scared. And I'm scared for him, because I don't know... I don't know what he's going to do without me."

The cemetery is quiet, lonely, the graves silent reminders of the people who once lived, and no longer did. People who'd thought that the world couldn't continue on without them. People long since gone. 

He gets back to his feet, leaving the rose behind. His suit pants have slight stains on the knees but he doesn't care. 

"You said that I have to take care of me, that I have to do what _I_ want to do. That's what I'm doing; I'm choosing this - for me."

He brushes a hand lightly along the headstone

"I love you, Amber." His fingers linger on her name, etched into the cool stone. "See you soon." 

 

End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
